The Path Of Chaos
by Summing up the Stars
Summary: AU The tamers have gone there own ways after the digiworld. Takato is taking care of his cousin, but when he and some of the other tamers are taken by a evil digimon. Ryo and Takato team up to save them. But who can save Takato from himself?
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I owe nothing. Except for Takato's cousin Triston, unless he really does have a cousin Triston then it was a total fluke! It's a waste of time to sue.  
  
A/N- AU whole de-reaper thing didn't happen, All the tamer's except Takato moved or did the whole exchange student thing. Take's place after the digital world, Impmon is good and can digivolve into Beelzemon, Takato has a eight year old cousin named Triston that he takes care of, and Guilmon is still in the real world with Takato. And all the tamers are fifteen except for Henry's little sister Suzie, who is going to be eight. I am using thier english name's because the spell check is driving me to the brink of insainity. Please R/R Please no flames.  
  
  
  
It has been a year since we returned from the digital world. Rika, Henry, Kazu, Ryo, Jeri, and Kenta have all either moved or where accepted into an exchange student program. We have not kept in touch. It has been a year since my life has become a living hell. My family, save me and my eight year old cousin Tristen, where murdered. The police said that the assassin meant to kill the whole family, but, unfortunately for him, Triston and I are still alive.  
  
Since I am, fifteen, I am able to take control of my family's, well.... mine now, multi-million dollar company. Only a Matsuda can control the company legally. My day consists of, school, homework, work, any business meeting that is scheduled, board meetings, and taking care of my cousin. I have to admit, I am very lucky to have a cousin as understanding as he is. I guess that although I'm hardly ever home, he knows that I'll go to school plays, soccer, games, musicals, etc....no matter how much work I have. He will not have a hard life. I usually don't get home until midnight or later, but he knows I have to work. Guilmon watches over him for me when I'm not home. When I get home, I check on Triston, make sure all the alarms are on, and then catch up on any homework from school, or business work, that I have left. At about three am, Guilmon will come in and say I need to sleep, I glare at him until he leaves. I swear, he's the only reason I'm still sane. Thanks to my bond with Guilmon, as long as he sleeps and eats, I'll be Ok........for awhile at least. At around Three-thirty Impmon and Calumon will show up and bug me to sleep. I have to go through this every night. I can't sleep, I need to finish this work, I can't sleep, and nightmares would just wake me up again anyway. It's weird, all my 'friends' left, I doubt they even know about my family, oh well, no matter. Impmon, Calumon, Guilmon, and Triston, are the only ones that I need.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N- More soon........too tired........it's far to late to be writing. ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ* falls asleep on keyboard * 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I owe nothing. Except for Takato's cousin Triston, unless he really does have a cousin Triston then it was a total fluke! It's a waste of time to sue.  
  
A/N- AU whole de-reaper thing didn't happen, All the tamers except Takato moved or did the whole exchange student thing. Take's place after the digital world, Impmon is good and can digivolve into Beelzemon, Takato has a eight year old cousin named Triston that he takes care of, and Guilmon is still in the real world with Takato. And all the tamers are fifteen except for Henry's little sister Suzie, who is going to be eight. I am using their English names because the spell check is driving me to the brink of insanity. R/R please.  
  
Scene change:*****  
  
  
  
The alarm went off the next morning making Takato sit straight up. The annoying beeping singaling that i was 6 am. He fumbled around for it before finally slamming his fist on it. He didn't sleep well again last night tossing and turning. Like he thought, the nightmare's had returned. He shuddered at the meomory of the nightmare and wondered how he got back to sleep after it. He took one more shuddering breath pushing all of the emotions down trapping them mentally in a block of ice. He could almost convince himself that he would have felt better if he hadn't gone back to sleep as he stumbled out of bed into the bathroom.  
  
He looked up in the mirror and groaned. He looked horrible; he had dark circles under dead looking eyes. His face was an unnatural pale and he prayed that he wasn't getting sick.  
  
He sighed at the image again before turning on the faucet to wash his face and brush his, already, perfect white teeth. He then attempted to put some semblance of order to his hair that seemed to have a mind of it's own today. He really didn't feel like going to school but he had no choice, he couldn't miss his classes. It would just be more work for later.  
  
Takato sighed and walked over to Triston's room. After making sure Triston was Ok he headed back to his study to do some more work.  
  
Guilmon appeared beside him as he was trying to get some paperwork done. He had started to get faster, learning that speed thing Renamon always used. "Takato, Triston's up" he said looking at him in his usual childish way. It was hard to believe he was a powerful digimon. "And ", Guilmon said after a moment, "we're out of peanut butter." Takato couldn't help but brust out laughing. "geez, your obsessed!"  
  
Triston stuck his head in the room, "At least now we all know you can laugh." Takato smiled at his younger cousin and stood up. "Well I have to get my uniform on and get to school, it's a little bit different than public school. They don't look to kindly at you if you're late." Takato said turning to leave.  
  
Triston smiled, "they don't look to kindly at you in public either." Takato had left Triston in public school, the kid had little friends as it was and it would have been cruel take him away from the familiar surroundings. Besides the teaching structure at the private school was too rigorous for Takato's liking, he wouldn't put Triston through that.  
  
Takato raised an eyebrow, "and you would know about being late how?"  
  
"Uh…uh…" Triston stammered as he realized what he had said.  
  
"Triston…" Takato gave him a warning look.  
  
"Well…" Triston was trying to find away to explain to Takato without making him mad.  
  
"And just how many times have you been late?" He said trying to still get the boy to confess.  
  
Triston gave up and dropped his head "Only once maybe twice."  
  
Takato sighed, "What am I going to do with you? Why were you late?"  
  
"I like to stop and say hi to Kody and everyone before school. A couple of time I got caught up talking to Chris and forgot about the time. I keep forgetting that their class starts later than mine."  
  
"Did you get punished?" He asked sternly.  
  
"Yes I got detention." His lips were now quivering, he knew what the next question was going to be.  
  
"How come I didn't know about this?" Takato was more upset over the fact that this was kept from him than it actually happening. They usually had the guardian sign the slip after detention and he hadn't seen any.  
  
"I kind of signed your name to it. I didn't want you to worry about it." Triston's voice was small.  
  
"You signed my name?" Takato asked unbelieving glaring at his younger cousin.  
  
"Yes" Triston said in a tiny voice. Takato sighed and looked up at the ceiling. 'I can't be to mad at him,' he thought. 'It's my fault that I am not here enough for him.'  
  
Triston watched cousin suddenly feeling guilty, here Takato was under so much pressure and he was only making more. "I'm so sorry Takato I promise it wont happen again." His voice was cracking, as he felt like he was going to cry.  
  
Takato reached down and hugged his little cousin then smiled at him. He didn't want Triston upset, ever. "I'm sorry too Triston I shouldn't have jumped on your case, it's more my fault than yours. Just don't keep things from me okay?" Triston nodded returning his cousin's embrace then stepped back and smiled.  
  
"ACK! THAT WAS FAR TO MUCH SAP FOR MY LIKING!" Impon stated from his seat on the window sill. "That was soooo cute!^-^" Calumon said jumping up and down a little on top of Guilmon's head. "Way to ruin a moment Impmon." Guilmon said fake glaring at Impmon. Suddenly Takato's cell phone went off, shattering the moment. "What the…? " Takato said then remembered what time it was and he entertained the idea of just throwing the thing off on the ground and stomping on it. But then he knew he would have to explain that to the others and he did not want to do that so early in the morning. "Hello..?" He said when he finally answered it. Triston sighed and went to find his shoes. Guilmon, and the other digimon just looked at him sadly then went after Triston.  
  
Takato hung up the phone. He had four buisness meetings after school and a press comferance that he HAD to attend already lined up for after school. Takato stood there trying to get a hold of his runaway emotions. That phone call was almost the last straw. He also didn't want to think about all the work he had at the office plus all of his homework. The pressure was mounting and he couldn't remember a time when he didn't feel this way.  
  
"Are you OK?" Triston asked standing in the doorway.  
  
  
  
Takato ran a hand through his hair trying to gain control then glanced down at Triston. "Yes of course I am okay, I am always okay."  
  
Takato felt like he was ready for a nervous breakdown any day. 'Note to self to call psychiatrist tomorrow and see if there is anything he can do stop this.'  
  
"So", Takato said with picking up his briefcase/schoolbag "I have to work late tonight Triston, The driver will pick you up, and Guilmon, Impmon, and Calumon will watch you. Come on, we'll be late if we don't leave now!"  
  
*****  
  
Takato dragged himself inside his house (AKA-the biggest house in the town) and promply collaptsed into the hallway. Guilmon showed up beside him and looked at him with concerned eyes. "Your home later tonight." Guilmon said as he helped Takato up. "More like this morning" Takato mummbled as he caught sight of the clock. 4:30am.  
  
Takato sighed and walked into Triston's room. Triston looked peaceful. Takato smiled. It was moments like this that made his life worth living.  
  
Takato looked at the clock again as he gently closed the door to Triston's room. 5:00am. Shit.  
  
Since it was Sunday, he had to work at his company all day. He wouldn't have time to sleep.  
  
"Guilmon, watch Triston today more then you usually do, I have a wierd feeling."  
  
"Whatever you say Takatomon."  
  
Takato smiled slightly, he just couldn't shake that nickname. 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I own nothing! NOTHING!! *starts laughing hystarically* Everyone around her stares at her strangly. One goes to phone the men in white coats.  
  
A/N- I GOT A EMAIL!!!!!! I'M SOOOO PROUD!!!^-^ ^-^ ^-^ Thanks Fallen Angel!!! *goes into 'miss america' mode * I'd like to thank all the reviewers, the person who emailed me, I'd also like to thank in advance anyone who has some ideas for this fic, feel free to include them in your reviews or emails. *hint hint nudge nudge * PLEASE R/R!!!!!!Anyway, ON WITH THE FIC!  
  
  
  
Scene Change- *****  
  
  
  
'It's been a long time since I have been in my home town.' Ryo thought to himself as he looked around the framilar, yet differant town. I knew the other tamers, except Takato, had left this town. Going on to 'bigger and better' things. 'Ok, that sounded like they all died.' Ryo thoughts were interupted as he caught sight of something, one of those tabloid things caught his eye. 'MATSUKI FAMILY MURDERED, SON TAKATO AND COUSIN TRISTON, ONLY ONE'S LEFT ALIVE' Ryo grabbed the magazine startling the man behind the news stand. He tossed him the money and opened it to read. A couple minutes later he ran full speed toward the Matsuki Building.  
  
*****  
  
Triston was walking home from school, even though he was supposed to wait for the driver. Guilmon and Impmon were walking beside him. The only reason they didn't make him stay and wait for the driver was because Triston had bribbed them with food. As he passed the park a mist started to form. A Musyamon jumped out "NINJA BLADE!" it yelled as it swipped at Guilmon. "Impmon warp digivolved to.......Beelezemon!"  
  
"PYRO SPHERE!" Guilmon countered.  
  
In all the confusion noone noticed a black mist start to wrap itself around Triston.  
  
.  
  
*****  
  
Takato stiffled a yawn, and made a quick call to his driver who to assured him he would be walking home today, and started out of his office making sure it was secure before he left. He was deep in thought as he made his way down the hall.  
  
He sighed slouching a little very unlike himself. He really hadn't meant to stay this late ,again, but it was just one of those things. He was so deep in thought as he exited his building that he never saw the person who was running up. Takato gasped and froze as he saw who he had run into. Ryo Akiyama.  
  
*****  
  
"Takato! I was hoping you would be her. Is it true?" Ryo asked breathlessly. He had sprinted all the way over.  
  
*****  
  
Oh my god oh my god oh my god.........what in the world is he here??????Takato thought, his mind racing.  
  
*****  
  
"What?" Takato asked blankly still in shock over the fact that another tamer was back, and THERE.  
  
Ryo growled in frustration. " Is it true about your....." he trailed off not knowing how to put it.  
  
Takato sighed. He REALLY did not need this now.  
  
"Yes" he said unemotionatly.  
  
He would break if he didn't trap his emotions NOW.  
  
It was funny he had missed his friends greatly and now that one were there he wanted nothing more than to get away. The pressure of everything was getting to Takato and he felt like he was ready to lose whatever sanity he had left. He couldn't do that.......not now. If he did lose it now, everything he did in the past would be for nothing.  
  
He turned toward the parking lot. That wierd feeling from before had come back stronger.  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Ryo had other ideas and grabbed his arm. He wasn't going to let Takato go when he was so close to getting an explination out of him. The Takato he knew wouldn't ever be this emotionless.  
  
"Takato if you keep everything bottled up it will just explode one day."  
  
Takato spun around and glared at him, "If you value your arm, you will let me go."  
  
"I can't untill you tell me what's wrong".  
  
"Why do you care Ryo? If I had a nervous breakdown tomorrow or a stroke from the stress why would you care?"  
  
Ryo glared back, getting frustrated again, " For one think of your cousin…"  
  
Takato's eyes burned into Ryo's, he was now incensed. "Don't you dare Ryo. Don't you DARE bring him into this! I do think of him all of the time. Why do you think I do this? Because I enjoy it? He will have a better life, I don't want him to feel the pressures that I have. He should enjoy himself, I'm protecting him!"  
  
Ryo relaxed a little as he could feel Takato open a little to him, but he didn't let up. He had to get Takato to see what he was doing was killing him. He had read the article, he had found out about alot of the things he had to do. Like run the Matsuki buisness, He had only seen Takato for a few minutes and he already noticed how pale he was, has dead his eye's were. This just couldn't be the Takato Matsuki he knew.  
  
"I think he would rather just have you."  
  
"Don't you think I know that! Don't you think that I miss spending time with him! He is MY cousin Ryo! The ONLY family I have left! He is also my responsibility. But I will do what I have to do to ensure his happiness."  
  
Ryo looked into Takato's eyes and could see the pain in them. He was also worried about his health, and mental health greatly, He was taking on way too much for someone his age. He was only fifteen , for the soverion's sake. He should be out with his friend's or Out watching a movie or something. He shouldn't have to work like fifty grown men. Ryo looked in Takato's lifeless eye's again, looking for any sign of the carefree kid he had known. There was nothing.  
  
"I am Happy as long as he is happy, I live only because of him" Takato turned to walk away, but stopped,. "He will have a good life, he will never have to face what I have, I will insure this if I have to die to do it." With that said he continued walking toward the parking lot.  
  
*****  
  
'Something bad is happening.....I just know it!' Takato thought to himself as he ran through the parking lot and down the sidewalk. As if it were to prove him right his D-arc started to go crazy beeping. He sped up his pace taking a short cut to the park.  
  
*****  
  
Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"  
  
Chills seared down Triston's spine and he screamed as the black mist curled around him, leaving him there immobile with fear. Whirling around in a deep darkness, he tried to determine where he was. But the darkness was thick, like a paralyzing fog, making it impossible to see even inches from his face. He slipped into unconciousness.  
  
*****  
  
Through the darkness, the scream slid through the silence, a note of urgency in the air. Guilmon growled whirling around, momentarly forgeting the Musyamon that he was fighting. "Watchout Pineapple-head!" Beelzemon yelled at him, as he deleted the Musyamon, just to have a Apemon and a Dokugumon attack them. A Devimon and Devidramon flew up to join the battle. They were seriously out numbered as some Veedramon's showed up to attack them as well.  
  
"Digi-modefy, digi-evolution activate!"  
  
"Guilmon digi-volved to...........GROWLMON!"  
  
Takato ran up toward the battle. Swipping a evolution card through his d- arc. Just as he ran up the black mist also swirled around the opposing digimon, and they dissapeared.  
  
Takato looked around frantically. "Triston?...........TRISTON!!!!"  
  
*****  
  
Ryo's D-arc started to beep. "Cyberdramon!" he yelled getting the attention of the cyborg dragon that was on the roof of the building. "Let's go" Ryo said to Cyberdramon as he swooped down and picked him up. They flew towards the park.  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
A/N- Sooo what do you think????? Please R/R!!!!!^-^  
  
Should there be any pairings in this story? Vote! I'm open for anything!!!!! 


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!!!!NOTHING I TELL YOU NOTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (I've had waaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyy to much sugar!!^-^)  
  
A/N- Please R/R And lots of thanks for the reviews! Darn straight crimson tears, we'd make a million!$_$ ^-^ * $ka-ching!$* BTW I'm really sorry this chapter took so long. Writters block sucks! Idea's would be appresiated.  
  
Scene change- *****  
  
On with the fic!!!!!(AKA- Run, run now!^-^ ()  
  
*****  
  
"THIS IS NOT HAPPENING!" Takato yelled as he punched the nearest tree. Beelzemon cringed at the sound, the last time he got this mad he digivolved Guilmon into Megidramon, Beelzemon would prefer to * never * see that digimon again. Growlmon de-digivolved to Guilmon and looked worriedly at his tamer, who now had his forehead to the bark of the tree.  
  
Ryo and cyberdramon flew up in time to see a VERY upset Takato punch a tree....*hard*.  
  
"What happened?" He asked dropping to the ground after  
  
Cyberdramon landed.  
  
Takato said nothing. Guilmon looked at Ryo in confusion.  
  
"When did you get back?"  
  
Cyberdramon de-digivolved into Monodramon.  
  
"A few hours ago" he answered Guilmon's question.  
  
Ryo was about to as what happened again when Beelzemon made a motion to be quite. After Beelzemon finished explaining what happened, they turned toward where Takato was. He still hadn't moved. Guilmon and Beelzemon had expected him to get mad for letting Triston walk home, instead of waiting and being driven by the driver, be he hadn't said anything. It un-nerved them.  
  
"Takato?" Ryo asked worried about his friend. He moved to put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Don't touch me" Takato said in a slightly hystarical voice.  
  
He couldn't take this, he was supposed to protect his cousin and what happens? He gets kidnapped by some black mist.  
  
Ryo dropped his arm. He wanted to help him, but he wasn't sure how.  
  
"I'm guessing it was a evil digimon that kidnapped my cousin, so I have to go back to the digital world to save him." Takato said in a eerily calm voice.  
  
"What do you mean 'I'?" Ryo asked raising a eye brow. "We're going with you." He motioned toward the digimon.  
  
Takato started to glare but then thought better of it, he did not need another glaring contest to happen, just put his head back on the tree.  
  
"No"  
  
"WHAT? What do you mean 'no'???? You can't do this alone!" Beelzemon said in shock at the dracule digimon tamer. (A/N- Dracule means Demon/Dragon)  
  
Takato sighed. This was not going well. "I don't want you guys to get hurt. I cannot guaretee your saftey or even your lives. If this digimon was strong enough to bring that many digimon into the real world and kidnap my cousin, I don't even know if * I * will make this one back." Takato said, his eyes closed, while his forehead was against the tree's trunk.  
  
"You'll make it back, we'll help you" Monodramon pipped up. It was odd, considering how mean he was as Cyberdramon, that he would even speak something encouraging to another person.  
  
Takato sighed. "Fine. But understand I make no guarentees."  
  
"Understood" Ryo replied, happy that they were able to wear him down enought to help.  
  
Beelzemon de-digivolved to Impmon, and with Guilmon and Monodramon, mock saluted.  
  
'This is going to be a llllooooonnngggggggg night.'  
  
*****  
  
It was midnight by the time they had gotten to Takato's house. As of this moment, Monodramon was fast asleep on the guest bed that Ryo was supposed to be seeping in, but the events of the day was still plauging his mind. Ryo looked up as he heard a noise. Typing. Damn. Didn't that guy ever sleep?  
  
Ryo crept down the hall towards Takato's study. It didn't matter that he was trying not to be noticed.  
  
"Don't just stand there Ryo, if you want something tell me." Takato said, without looking up.  
  
".....besides to know why your slowly killing yourself?........" Ryo said walking over to were Takato was sitting, typing on his labtop.  
  
Takato ignored him.  
  
"How are we going to get to the digital world. Didn't the gates seal?" Ryo asked looking over Takato's shoulder at the computer screen.  
  
"Right now, I'm scanning for irregular data particles, in the city. If we cannot find them here I'll have to keep scanning diffrent city's, towns, and countries. If we find the data particals I will have to run another scan to see if the partical's are digimon, or a portal, or somthing entirely different. If there isn't one, we will have to create a new portal, which I am hoping we will not have to do. We don't want to run anything like juggernaut again, now do we?"  
  
Ryo blinked twice. 'OK, that probaly made sense on some level, but as of this moment I can't think. It is now .........2:30am and my mind is mush........'  
  
Takato's voice broke through the incorerante rambeling of his thoughts.  
  
"I sent an email to the other tamers, but none have replied. They probaly have new email addresses. But then again I don't expect them to help."  
  
Ryo would of been forced to smack him upside the head if it had not been for time and gravity consipering against him. His head was already back and his eye's closed as Takato was speaking. The last thing he heard before he fell asleep was the "don't expect them to help" part.  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
A/N- OK bad chapter I know. Don't shoot. The other will be better hopefully. Ideas appresiated. I need help fitting in the other tamers. 


End file.
